


Love a Woman in Uniform

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Memories, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty goes through her things, and Mia appreciates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love a Woman in Uniform

Letty fingered the articles that had been in the boxes she had found that on the bed in their room. Mia was watching her take it in, half biting her lip as Letty slowly pulled out the few things in her life she had ever wanted to hang on to.

"Chica..."

"Hector. When Brian and I planned it all out, I told him to be ready to get all the stuff from the house if the verdict came down guilty," Mia admitted. "By the time the cops got there, I bet it was stripped, but he had to sit on it all until we settled in somewhere."

Letty looked over at her lover, saw that soft expression, and had to come over to kiss Mia, deep and meaningful. Let Dom and Brian and Rome figure out what the hell they all wanted; Letty knew, and she wasn't ever letting go.

When they parted, she turned to go back to her boxes, and Mia decided to leave her to her memories. Mia slipped away to go cook, while Letty touched the letters her mamá had written her from all over the world. She rested one hand on the dog tags she wore when she got to the flag in its case, remembering that horrible day that papá had tried so hard not to cry as he told Letty mamá wasn't coming home. Abuela had seen to everything, with that grim, hard-faced necessity of a mother who had buried too many in her life already.

Through all the years, Letty had hung on to the letters, the tags of a woman who had been fearless and loved her country enough to die for it. Beneath the flag, though, was one of her more prized memories. The fabric had softened from many washings, and it was faded, but the camouflage shirt wearing the 'Ortiz' name tape was that physical connection to a woman that Letty had truthfully barely known. When Letty would fight with her papá, he always said she was just like his wife, full of too much spirit and the need to move, to do, never content in one place.

Looking at the shirt, and the pants underneath it, the woman who had so recently cheated death, felt the urge to slip into the clothing of her mother, to savor the moment of memories in as close a way as possible.

Jean shorts and tank top hit the floor, and the uniform came out entirely, sliding on over bronzed skin, pulled up with fingers growing callous from working on cars and bikes every day. With something of a surprise, Letty realized the uniform fit her well, as she fastened the last button. She went in search of the only full mirror in the house, glad the guys had gone out to catch the local scene, as she walked down the hall to see herself. Dark eyes stared at the woman in front of her, hair just starting to get to the collar of the shirt.

"Mamá, if you see me now..." she breathed, a moment before her eyes flicked up and saw Mia watching her from down the hall. "Then again...you might want to not watch," Letty said, her deeper mood passing for one a little more down-to-earth and immediate, turning to watch Mia. "So?" she asked.

"You look like her a little," Mia offered, pulling the memory up of Letty's mother arriving home on leave. More than that Mia hesitated to say. She'd never had to see Brian in uniform, and maybe that was for the best, giving the odd conflict of respect Letty's memories and just being turned on at the improbable sight. Her lover was a wild child, always had been, and yet she was standing there in a symbol of such respect and dignity and restraint...

"You're looking very, very hungry," Letty purred, stalking the length of the hall down to where Mia was, very much a predator in camouflage. She got close enough, circling her a bit as Mia tried to wet her lips and get her speech back. Stopping behind her, Letty leaned in, lifting her hair away, and kissed along the back of her neck. "Are you?"

"Letty," Mia whispered in a choked voice. "I... you... "

Letty laughed, low and flush with desire, with a freedom from the memories into the now, wanting to discover more now that she could see that want in her girlfriend. "Stove off?"

"Yes."

"I think you might need another word on there, Mia..." Letty teased, daring her to meet the role.

"Yes ma'am?" Mia countered, finding her spirit. If Letty was okay with this, she was going to follow through.

"That's more like it," Letty purred, taking Mia back to their bedroom. It didn't take but a minute to put the boxes on the chair, carefully, and then Letty was facing her lover, fully clothed in the uniform of her mother, and thinking only about the woman she was with. "You should be naked, chica," Letty decided, eyes bright with hunger and playfulness. She opened the shirt she was wearing, letting it fall open and hang on her, flashing dark skin for invitation as Mia wordlessly slipped off her jeans, panties, and top.

"You're sure?" Mia had to ask.

Letty just swooped in, claiming Mia's mouth hard and deep, tongue pressing into her mouth and one hand tangling in her hair. Mia moaned into the kiss, hand moving up along the warm skin of Letty's tight stomach, caressing ever upwards. The brush of the uniform's fabric on her hand encouraged her to move her caresses to Letty's breast, thumb grazing the nipple, and fingers stroking along the swell there.

"Can't take you home to her, and I think she'd laugh at it," Letty decided. This, this moment, Mia's hands on her, taking her own time to touch and tease along Mia's body, with the harbinger of her mother written in the BDUs she wore... it was about tying past to future, once and for all.

She just made sure the uniform came off carefully when seeing Mia all needy and gasping for more got so powerful that all Letty could think of was laying her down and tonguing over every inch of her body. There was only so far mamá's memory needed to be there for. After, when Mia was snuggled into her arms, Letty felt peace; her future had come, and maybe she wouldn't need to fly so free as her mother had. Maybe, just maybe, their new house was a home, and mamá's ghost would be at home finally.


End file.
